


A Little Dirt

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, WayHaught Au, sweet beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: Soulmates always find one another.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	A Little Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thought that popped into my head and onto my keyboard. Hope you enjoy. Comments keep me going!!!

Day 5 and more workers came walking through the front door. Tall, short, heavy, skinny but all of them wearing heavy, muddy boots that left a little trail of dirt across Shorty’s freshly mopped hardwood floor. Waverly huffed as she asked herself, again, whose idea it was to renovate Shorty’s.

She tossed her bar rag on the bar. Okay…so, she had agreed to it. But now that she was co-owner of the establishment with her aunt Gus they had to agree on all big undertakings. And rewiring all the electric to bring it up to code, not to mention installing new lights, fixtures and plumbing in the men’s restroom was quite a big undertaking.

What seemed to make matters worse was the fact that each one of these guys would hang around after the work day was over for drinks, pool, darts the occasional arm-wrestling challenge and they all had the worst taste in music. And Waverly knew there was good music on that jukebox. Maybe she’d make her own selections later before they got started.

They did tip good though. She wasn’t complaining. And she could endure the playful flirting as long as it didn’t get to far out of hand. However, she made a promise to herself to slap the first one to grope her. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened. They were all very respectful. It was surprising and refreshing. And she was certainly used to the language. She laughed a little when she thought about how her sister could probably teach them a thing or two.

“Excuse me…miss”

Waverly reached for her dishtowel before answering.

“Yeah…can I…”

Her voice cut off as she turned to answer. It was a woman. A gorgeous woman. A tall, redheaded, gorgeous woman. _Oh my…_ With a toolbelt hanging low on her hips. A gray plaid shirt, rolled to the elbows and unbuttoned, showing off a sweaty, dirty tank top that was clinging to a sculpted torso. Waverly tried to speak.

“Have you…I mean, help you…can I help you?”

The woman smiled and the brunette thought she would just melt into the floor then and there. _Those dimples. Pull it together Waves._

“I hope so. I’m looking for the main breaker box for the bar? Do you know where it might be?”

Waverly could have swooned as the tall woman literally sauntered her way to the bar. They both knew it too. The brunette bit her lip as her mind tried to concentrate on the words spilling out across those plump, kissable lips that were now so close. _God she smells good…like vanilla and sweat._ She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as those brown eyes in front of her gave her a quick once over. The woman gave an appreciative smile.

“Actually, there are two that I know of.”

“Yeah?”

The redhead leaned on the bar. Looking like a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey.

_So cocky._ Waverly would have quickly been turned off had it been anyone else…but she found it quite attractive. In fact, downright sexy.

“You wanna show me?”

_Oh...the things Waverly wanted to show her._

Waverly was about to answer when a gruff voice from the basement yelled up.

“Haught…quit flirting with the lady and get down here.”

Chestnut eyes never broke contact with the hazel in front of her.

“I’ll be right there Lonnie.”

The red head straightened to her full 5’10 frame and reached a hand out.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Waverly’s hand fit perfect inside the soft but callused hand of this beautiful Nicole Haught. Whose name described her perfectly.

“Waverly Earp.”

“So, I’m working until 5. Wanna grab a drink after?”

Waverly couldn’t say no if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to. However, her shift didn’t end until 8.

“I would love to…like to…but…”

Nicole stood still. Waiting on the letdown. How could she hope a beautiful woman like Waverly Earp would be single, let alone interested in her?

“I’m working tonight until 8.”

“Well then, how bout 8:30? Coffee, dinner, conversation.”

Nicole’s voice dropped and Waverly swallowed hard.

“Or whatever the night may bring?”

Waverly felt the butterflies dancing in her tummy.

“On one condition.”

Those dimples again. This woman knew the power she was wielding and Waverly used all her inner strength to summon up her own courage to retaliate. She leaned onto the bar, knowing that her low-cut shirt was giving the red head a spectacular view of her cleavage. Which the woman quickly took advantage of. However, not quick enough. Waverly just grinned knowingly. _Busted._

Nicole showed no remorse.

“Name it.”

Waverly’s eyes drifted down to Nicole’s lips and back up. The red head vowed to meet this condition if it killed her.

“Play me one good song on that jukebox.”

Nicole wasn’t expecting that. Waverly was beautiful. Anyone could see that. But she was different than anyone Nicole had ever met. It caused her heart to race and dreams come to life.

“Done.”

Both women smiled as Nicole reached in her pocket for a quarter.

“Haught! Come on man. We’re gonna need those fuses.”

“I’m coming.”

She grinned at Waverly and spoke low. “Well…you know.”

Waverly’s eyes raked over the long frame in front of her that was now walking toward the jukebox. What was it about a tool belt? Of course, she was pretty sure Nicole Haught would look sexy in a potato sack. She watched as the taller woman seemed to scan the selections. She was taking this serious and Waverly liked it.

With one look over her shoulder, Nicole turned and dropped the coin in. Her long fingers reached out and selected the corresponding letter and numbers that would play her choice. She smiled before disappearing down the steps to the basement.

Waverly heard the beginning notes of the song and immediately knew what it was. Her heart leaped in her chest. It wasn’t just a good song. It was a great song and she couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face.

The words rang out and she found herself singing along as she thought about the last 20 minutes.

“I’ve been waiting…for a girl like you…to come into my life…”

Funny, how things can change so quickly. She had gone to cursing muddy boots to being very thankful that they had made the choice to renovate. What’s a little dirt anyway?


End file.
